


Out For Blood

by ElloMenoP



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood Play, Bondage, Flogging, M/M, blood consumption, master/salve dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request! Scout’s got ten pints of value pumping through his veins and Medic’s gonna bleed him dry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out For Blood

“I am your Master and you will address as such, have I made that clear?”

This time there was no hesitation on Scout’s part, even if his voice was shaky and his rear stung so much he couldn’t think of anything else, he quickly answered, “Yes, Master.”

Medic tapped his boot on the floor in front of Scout. The signal went through, Scout lifted his sweaty forehead from the cold linoleum to press his lips against the toecap. Medic smirked, withdrew his foot and pivoted to walk behind Scout. Back in his previous position he got a perfect view of his handiwork, a crisscrossing of red marks sure to turn into bruises. There were a smattering of welts as well, but not a single one was bleeding. That displeased him.

While punishing Scout meant the boy had been disobedient, that he’d have to take time away from his work to see to him, it had also given him an opportunity. Though, looking at Scout’s bottom now, high in the air and no doubt hurting, it became clear to Medic that he’d have force the situation. He lightly swished the flogger against Scout’s ass, wondering if Scout would simply let him, or if he’d require some gentle persuasion. 

He clomped over to his desk and dragged the chair out, placed it dead center in his infirmary and sat heavily in it. He put on an air of annoyance and apathy, and looked down at the boy before him with disdain. “Scout, you are utterly worthless.”

It was hard to hear those words. To Scout, he was flawless, perfect inside and out, he couldn’t always get into that headspace, couldn’t always play the sub. It was that confidence that had him raising his eyes to look at Medic, but the soreness in his ass had him agreeing, “Yes, Master.”

Medic raised an eyebrow and toyed with the flogger, the leather tassels brushing against his bare thighs. He was dressed in his usual attire for these nights. A Bulldog Harness, tight across his chest, with a Brando cap adorned with metal studs to match. He wore a small leather thong that covered all of his package, but showed off his sculpted ass quite nicely. And his ass was practically on a pedestal, his thigh high leather boots pushed up his rear end and made his hips sway whenever he walked. He kept his long red rubber gloves on, adding a splash of color to the sea of black leather, but if he played his cards right there’d be a lot more red.

“You do have one thing of value though,” Medic sneered.

Scout interpreted that, and crawled forward, mouth open and willing. Once he got close enough Medic placed the sole of his boot on his face and harshly kicked him back. 

“Not that,” he spat while Scout’s hand flew to his bleeding nose. “I can go downtown and get four boys just like you for that.”

The pain was already subsiding, and Scout found himself smirking. He tasted blood in his mouth from where his buckteeth grazed his lips, it only fueled his insolence. He didn’t say a word, but he looked up at Medic, daring him to hit him again. The doctor snapped up from the chair, grabbed the boy’s chin so hard his teeth hurt, but a second blow didn’t come.

“I said you had something to offer.” Medic’s thumb wiped through the blood trickling out of Scout’s nose. His heels clacked loudly as he sauntered over to his exam table. “Come, slave.”

Scout hated that table. No matter what Medic did to him, no matter how flustered he got, the table was always cold and hard. It always felt too clinical, Medic would poke somewhere and Scout would react, not exactly the kinds of scenes Scout enjoyed. When he didn’t move, Medic strutted back over and grabbed a fistful of hair, dragged the boy to the table. It was hard to do with Scout’s short hair, but his rubber gloves gave him excellent traction despite his refusal. 

Medic shoved him at the table until his side crashed into the solid corner, he made a small grunt of pain and Medic yelled, “Should I get the cane!”

His stance showed boldness despite his words being submissive. “No, Master.”

It was still enough to force Medic to grab the flogger and lash out, repeatedly hitting the boy over the shoulders and head until he crouched and cowered. Medic did not stop until his shoulders turned a light pink and he felt his anger dissipate a bit. He dropped the implement before Scout and snarled, “Worthless.”

Had his head been up, he would have dropped it. He stayed curled up on the floor, mumbled an apology and waited for Medic to grab him again. He was manhandled onto the table, strapped in and smacked a few extra times for his trouble. Already his sore bottom ached from being pressed against the hard metal, and his shoulders stiffened, uncomfortable and cold. 

“Just because you have something I want, doesn’t make you any less disposable.” Medic wheeled over his cart of tools.

Scout craned his neck to get a look at them, he was relieved to find no sounds, but what he saw didn’t exactly put him at ease. His eyes widened and he abandoned his role to pull on the restraints, asserting, “I told you I wasn’t into that shit, Doc!”

“Hush now, or I will get the anaesthetic,” Medic hummed, and held a scalpel up to the light. Scout felt like the light that bounced off it had already slashed his belly open to spill snake-like guts onto he table. 

“I said no!” Scout struggled, banging his heels on the table.

Medic rolled his eyes, bringing the scalpel closer, letting it hover over Scout’s unblemished skin. “Don’t you want to be worth something to me? Don’t you want to make your Master proud?”

Scout breathed loudly though his nose. Part of him always rose to the occasion, and part of him had a tendency to run away. He grit his teeth and stopped struggling with the restraints. 

“It’s just a little prick,” Medic tried to sway him, pressing the tip of the scalpel against his hipbone.

Scout hissed, not consenting but not refusing either. 

Medic read his face and huffed, “Ach, fine,” he placed the scalpel down on the tray, but returned to the flogger, “We need to get your blood pumping anyways.”

The doctor rolled his wrist, flicking the flogger over and over, slowly building up a sting on Scout’s frontside. It was slow at first, nothing to make Scout squirm or whimper, it was actually nice to have the leather strips slapping against his skin, almost massaging his tense muscles into putty. Medic focused on his chest and stomach, gradually moving lower, skipping his cock in favor of his thighs. That got Scout squirming, tantalizing slaps so close to his crotch. Soon he was hardening and struggling to get into the line of fire. 

Medic smirked, deliberately moved upward to smack at his nipples. Scout made a breathy whine. Medic did it again and again, harder and harder with each flick of his wrist. His nipples were turning a deep red, getting swollen. Scout licked his lips and keened, “Please.”

He got slapped in the face with the flogger for that. Medic’s face knitted into a scowl, he brought the flogger down over his cock, “You do not beg me,” he hit hard, “you will take what I give you,” he swung even harder, “even if it’s nothing.” Ending with one final harsh slap. 

“Ah!” Scout gasped. “Ah! I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Master!” 

Everything stopped while Medic took in Scout’s pained face and apology. He didn’t care whether the boy meant it or not, his sincerity didn’t determine Medic’s actions, and tonight the doctor was out for blood.

“Good,” was all he said. He picked up the pace for the next round of flogging, swinging harder and faster. He got more systematic, flogging with a single intent, to paint Scout in a nice, pink blush all over his body. Scout’s thrusting hips and leaking cock were only a side effect in Medic’s opinion. Soon small welts were blossoming over Scout’s body and the pain was becoming too much without the pleasure to balance it out. 

Medic knew that Scout was at a point to do anything to get his cock touched. He smiled as he placed the flogger down and reached again for the scalpel. 

“Now, do you want to prove to your Master that you’re the least bit important?” Medic cooed.

Scout’s chest was heaving and his cock throbbing. 

Medic grinned and brought the tip of the scalpel underneath Scout’s collarbone but high on his pectoral muscle. “Show me you’re precious, give me the one thing you have that’s worth anything.”

Scout swallowed a whimper as the blade broke the skin. At first he only felt the skin break, then the bite of pain followed. It wasn’t unlike spanking, it stung, but its pain was precise, only burning along the small line Medic cut in him. Blood seeped out, slowly spreading down his breast. Medic sighed with content seeing the liquid flow.

He gently moved the scalpel over to the other side, careful to hover centimeters over the skin, the slightest graze would draw blood. Medic was meticulous with placement, he didn’t want any haphazard cuts ruining his work. He added a mirror image cut to Scout’s other pec, watched the boy’s eyes flick down with worry. 

With a gloved thumb, Medic swiped at the fresh cut and held it in front of the boy. “You see this?”

Scout blinked, the operation lights were bright behind Medic, giving him a halo effect. He could barely make out his blood on the doctor’s red glove. He nodded like a good boy.

“This is all that you have to offer.” Medic smeared the blood over Scout’s cheek, it was gentle touch. “The rest of you is useless.”

The doctor trailed his hand down Scout’s body, loving and slowly. He imagined the blood just beneath the surface rippling the way water does. “It’s all trapped inside you, begging to come out.”

Scout was begging the opposite, “No! Doc, look I appreciate the compliment, but ain’t blood better on the inside, doin’ what it’s supposed to do?” Medic’s gentleness dissolved, he reached across and pinched Scout’s swollen nipple hard between his thumb and forefinger. He pulled up sharply and Scout cried out, “Please, Master!” 

“I am sick of this,” Medic spat and released Scout’s nipple. “Sick of your blood swelling up behind these,” he ran his hand down Scout’s red chest, “or making your skin flush, teasing me like that. I’m tired of spanking you and leaving behind welts that don’t even bleed.”

“I’m not! Leave my blood where it is!” Scout screeched. 

“Leave it in here?” Medic sweetly asked while fondling his chest. “Let it fill up these pathetic nubs? No, I think it all needs to come out.”

He placed his blade point on the tip of Scout’s right nipple and lightly pricked him until a bead of red blood formed. Scout hissed and and struggled.

“Careful now,” Medic warned. “You don’t want me to accidentally cut it off, do you?”

Alarm bells went off in Scout’s head. He quickly begged, “No, Master, please don’t!”

“No, Sklave?” Medic attended to the other nipple, pricking it and letting the blood well up. 

Scout shook his head, too afraid to speak while the scalpel was so close to his sensitive flesh. 

“That’s for me to decide, isn’t it?” He grinned. Scout watched in horror as Medic brought the scalpel down again, lightly slicing a circle around his nipple. It would have been teasing if it were any other instrument, but the knife felt like paper cuts. At least they weren’t deep. 

As the cut slowly bled, Medic found himself mesmerized. “I can take your blood, put it in someone better, give them life. Six to ten units and a fresh liver can give Demoman a new start. A bit of your plasma can treat Soldier’s rabies.”

The more Medic thought about the properties of blood, about all the magic liquid could do for him, for others, for medical progress, the harder he got.

He leaned over Scout toying with the scalpel. “Or I can do something better with it…”

The young man shivered, the way Medic was talking felt so sinister, like Medic wouldn’t be pleased until he was covered in his blood. His surprise came out in a groan when the doctor lowered his head and took his bleeding nipple into his mouth. The first feelings were soothing, the hot, wet tongue lapping at his wound, but the longer the doctor sucked the more enjoyable it got.

Not long after, Scout was moaning, straining his back off the cold, metal table to meet the Doctor’s mouth. His initial apprehension slowly leaking out of him in the same way his blood was. Scout’s moans were joined by Medic’s. The first coppery taste of blood on his tongue was almost too much for him. He savored the drop, using the roof of his mouth to spread it over his tongue, taking in the metallic favor as if it were expensive wine. 

“Oh, Scout…” Medic whined. “You are good for something.”

Whatever response the younger man had lined up was instantly lost as the doctor dipped his head low once more. The feeling was another familiar, yet wholly strange experience. Medic had played with his nipples before, playfully teasing him with his mouth only to add alligator clips or clothespins. Having them sucked just after being cut into though, it caused a conflicting sensation, pain and pleasure at the same time. He didn’t know how to interpret it, but at the very least, his cock did. 

Medic pulled off with a kissing sound. “Hmm, yes, this is all you’re good for.” He trailed a finger across the cut on Scout’s collar bone, destroying the work the red blood cells had done and opening up the wound once again. In a sickly sweet voice he said, “I don’t see what else you could possible provide me.”

He awaited Scout’s answer. Waited for him to be a good little slave and nod, ‘yes, Master, anything you say, Master.’ But all that came out of the boy an irritated huff. Medic’s eyes narrowed and he gripped his scalpel tightly. 

“Oh? You think you have something else to offer?” Medic got loud, letting his challenge ring out in the empty infirmary. 

Scout paused. He knew was supposed to agree with Medic, supposed to lick his boots and perform every indignity the man asked of him. It just wasn’t in his nature though, he was argumentative and pompous against his better judgement no matter what. 

He licked his lips and signed his death warrant. “I don’t know, Doc, you seem to like it when I suck your cock, throwing your head back and moaning like a slu-ah!”

The German grabbed his jaw just as before, painfully pinching the mandible and forcing Scout’s lips to resemble a fish’s. He rose the scalpel to those pink, full lips.

“You think this mouth brings me pleasure?” 

Scout nodded in his grip.

Medic growled and nicked the boy’s lips. He squeezed his jaw until blood poured out over them and dribbled over his chin. Then he leaned down and smashed his lips agains the runner’s, smearing blood across both their mouths. As quickly as he kissed him, he pulled away, licked at the blood on his cheeks and chin.

His eyes scanned down Scout’s lithe form. “You think your body pleases me? Do you think your muscles are that appealing?”

Scout was sucking on his lips, tonguing the cuts and willing them to heal.

Medic brushed his hand along Scout’s body as he had done earlier, but this time wielding the knife. He was more accurate with his weapon of choice than the flogger. This time the crisscrossing marks turned bright red and stayed that way, overflowing with blood and streaming out. He placed long, shallow cuts along his ribs, angling them up toward his navel. 

“Think this smooth skin does anything to charm me?” Medic made a red ‘x’ over Scout’s belly. Then he leaned down to hiss in Scout’s face, “It’s only tempting when split open.”

The younger man shivered. Medic had placed half a dozen lacerations over his chest and sides, and while they were shallow, he wasn’t sure how many would be too many. And he was still adding more, going lower to cut along the ‘v’ of his hips. These cuts were deeper than the others. To Medic, Scout never looked better, never more appetizing than with riveters of blood dripping down from delicately arranged slashes. 

“How often do you spread your legs for me?” Medic murmured. “And how often am I disappointed by what I find?”

A series of grazes ran perpendicular to Scout’s legs, starting low on his inner thighs and running all the way up to the tops. Scout grunted at the pain. He knew could go on with a Spy’s blade in his back, knew a stab from a Demoman’s broken bottle couldn’t stop him. He had no idea what he could take from Medic, from his Master. His worst fears were recognized when his cock was gripped by the base.

“And this,” Medic sneered, “this is most worthless bit of you.”

“Ah no! Please!” The plea fell from Scout’s lips as did blood.

It felt like a needle prick, small and sharp, it still made him whine pathetically. The tiny cut was just under his piss hole, and it offered a fantastic imitation, beading up a drop of blood while the hole above leaked a drop of cum. Medic’s tongue darted out and licked up both.

Scout quivered from the touch. 

“I should cut this off,” Medic drawled, running the scalpel along the ridge of his head. Scout shook under him, trying with all his might not to jerk and cause further damage. Blood ran down Scout’s cock in a red curtain and Medic did his best to lick it all up. Just like with his nipples, Scout was met with that unique sensation, the doctor’s tongue soothing the wound yet fostering a burning pain with every flick. 

“Mmm,” Medic moaned. “I never liked the way you taste, not until now.” He wiped the corner of his mouth, removing a little smudge of blood but leaving the rest of his chin and cheeks tinged red from their earlier kiss. 

Scout panted as his cock was engulfed by Medic’s wet, warm mouth again. Repeatedly, his cuts were played with, drawing the blood out and keeping him on the edge. He thrust forward, trying to get the doctor to suck harder or take more of him in. 

Medic pulled off to ask, “Do you want more?”

Scout croaked, “Yes, Master, please.”

He chuckled and returned the scalpel to Scout’s cock, added two parallel cuts down the sides. The boy hissed, then moaned when Medic took him back in. The metallic taste mingled with the cum, making Medic’s tongue beg for more. He sucked harder, pressed down on one of Scout’s cuts to make him jerk and gasp, anything to get him leaking more.

“Please, please, please,” Scout whimpered, thrusting up into Medic’s mouth. “Oh god, please, Master!”

Medic could feel Scout twitching in his mouth, eager to cum, and so close to the edge. He flicked his tongue along the ridge of Scout’s head, used one of his hands to jerk him off as he sucked. 

“Please! Please, Master! You can cut me up all you want, just…ah! Just let me, please!” 

Medic didn’t think that the blood in his mouth could ever sour, but Scout’s begging did just that. He timed it perfectly. Just as Scout was about to reach his coveted orgasm, he reached out with the scalpel, slashing it across his throat. He dropped the knife onto the side of the exam table with a loud clatter, the sound breaking up Scout’s gurgling. In a matter of seconds the boy went from desperate spasms to complete stillness. 

Medic snorted, “I told you not to beg me.”

He reached a hand forward and coated his red glove in the blood while the body remained, with his other hand he slipped his leather thong down his legs. His hard cock was freed and he grabbed it with his bloodied, gloved hand, moaning as the liquid provided the perfect lubrication. 

“At least you’re good for one thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, Medic, Scout’s good for some things….maybe?


End file.
